<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace is the Presence of Love by RandoFando_Spoonie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220699">Peace is the Presence of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie'>RandoFando_Spoonie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peace, Love, and Ohana [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel, Smut, Top Steve McGarrett, mcdanno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Any similarities to the works of other authors on this archive is purely coincidental; all works original.</p><p>Sequel to What Are You Hoping to Find? One month after Steve goes to Danny in Los Angeles things are going well. How well will they keep going? Let's find out...</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peace, Love, and Ohana [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace is the Presence of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So these two just won't leave me alone, it's adorable, I love it. The sequel idea hit me almost immediately after I finished the last story but I've been putting of posting it because I have so many other stories/ideas etc but I finished chapter one and well, gotta post it, the Muse demands it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Danny grunted as his back collided with the bedroom door. Steve's lip moved against his, their tongues battling for dominance. Danny's hands tugged at Steve's shirt, pulling it roughly out of his pants, he needed to touch him desperately. He felt Steve shudder and groan as Danny got his hands under his shirt and against his skin. God he was so hot, why was it so hot.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve's hand groped behind him, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it open. Danny laughed as he stumbled back, the kiss breaking for a moment.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Warning you schmuck, I coulda landed on my ass.” Danny was all smiles as he teased Steve.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I would've kissed it better.” Steve shot back, pushing Danny further inside the room and making sure the door was shut and locked. “Not that I'm not planning on doing that anyway. Among other things.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny laughed, “Oh you think so huh? You really think so?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve smirked, “I <em>know</em> so Danno, and you're gonna love every second of it.”</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Fuck! Steve! More!” Danny gripped the sheets tightly, his eyelids fluttering, his hips rocking back into Steve's. “Don't stop...don't stop.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve groaned behind Danny, one hand on Danny's hip the other wrapped around his cock, stroking counterpoint to his thrusts. “Wasn't...planning...on it.” He grunted.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Oh no, now that he had the beautiful blond under him he wasn't stopping come love nor money, not until they were both spent. While their foreplay had been incredible, it was nothing compared to how Steve felt finally fucking the blond. Danny felt indescribable around his cock. The way he clenched and twitched, the sounds Danny made every time Steve's cock dragged along his prostate.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Fuck...so tight.” Steve gasped, he didn't figure he'd last much longer but he didn't really care. They'd have plenty of time to do this again and again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny grunted, “Fuck...and you're huge.” He knew it would stroke Steve's ego but it was true, Steve was easily the largest guy Danny'd ever been with. “Close...close.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny's words drove Steve's pleasure higher. He shifted the hand from his hip to Danny's shoulder and started stroking in time with his thrusts.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Cum for me Danny, come on baby, cum for me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It didn't take more than another dozen good hard thrusts and Danny did just that. He screamed Steve's name and spilled onto the sheets under him, his ass clenching around Steve with the spasms of his release.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve shuddered lasting only handful of thrusts before he buried deep and spilled into Danny. “Fuck...Danno.” He groaned the words, panting harshly as his hips ground into Danny, prolonging both their orgasms.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny shuddered softly as he release ebbed, head falling forward his limbs trembling. He was pretty sure he had never cum that hard in his life. Steve was draped over his back, the surprisingly soft hair on his chest stroking Danny's back with each panted breath. They took a few minutes and then Steve, much to Danny's lament, slowly pulled out and flopped onto his side.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“C'mere.” Steve opened his arms and Danny shifted, laying with Steve chest to chest out of the wet spot.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We're gonna need to change the sheets. I do not want to wake up with my ass in a puddle of dry cum.” Danny groused a bit, which made Steve laugh.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yeah yeah, alright Danno let's just...catch our breaths for a moment okay?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny nodded, “Yeah, okay Steve.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He lay his head on Steve's shoulder, pressing every inch of himself that he could against the former SEAL, his eyes closing as he listened to Steve's heart beating strong and steady under his ear.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I love you Danno.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny smiled, his heart skipping a bit, as it did every time Steve said that. “I love you too Steve.” He opened his eyes and looked up at the SEAL, seeing him smile down at him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve shifted, kissing Danny softly for a little while longer. When he pulled back both men were breathless again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You keep this up, we're gonna make another mess.” Danny teased.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Would that be so bad Danno? We've got the house to ourselves all weekend. You have no cases, it's just us.” Steve grinned at him, dipping his head to nip and lick at his collarbone, “Of course if it's mess you're worried about I could just keep kissing lower and lower.” He started to do just that, shifting Danny as needed to get him on his back.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny panted, his chest arching into Steve's mouth with a deep moan as Steve captured a nipple in his mouth and gave it firm suck before teasing gently at it with his teeth and tongue. Steve's one hand took hold of his knee and pushed Danny's leg up and open, the other delved between Danny's cheek and started teasing his hole.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“St-Steve!” Danny twitched and moaned as Steve expertly worked him up again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Should I stop Danno?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve had pressed a finger into Danny as he'd cried out his name and the blond glared at him, “I will kick your ass if you stop now Steven.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve smirked, a flash of triumph in his eyes, “Oh well in that case.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve to right back to it, giving Danny's other nipple equal attention as his fingers worked inside Danny making the blond all but mewl as his cock hardened again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Jesus Christ Steven please!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve smirked again but relented, shifting down and taking Danny into his mouth. Steve wasn't sure what he liked better, fucking Danny, watching Danny ride his cock, or sucking Danny's cock.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They'd done a decent amount of both in the month since they'd returned from LA but Steve still didn't have a favourite. He figured he might never have one, Danny looked and sounded so incredible in each circumstance really it wasn't hard to understand why Steve loved all three things.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He moaned around Danny's cock, his head bobbing in time with how his fingers moved inside Danny, knowing how much the other man loved the double stimulation. Danny panted and moaned, writhing on the bed, one hand had sunk into Steve's hair the other gripped the pillow case above his head. Steve worked harder, faster to get Danny across the line again, he knew given their recent fuck it would take some time but Steve didn't mind, he <em>loved</em> sucking Danny Williams' cock and he didn't think he'd ever grow tired of it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny cried out as Steve's finger stroked his prostate <em>just</em> right as he let his teeth graze along his cock in the absolute perfect way, “Steve!” Danny's hips jerked hard, bucking as he came again, the feel of Steve swallowing around his cock, drinking down his release making it all the better. Steve's fingers worked inside him, drawing out the release and how much Danny could give him. Steve had mercy on him though since this was round two and eased off slowly without dragging it on too long.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny went limp on the mattress, panting harshly as Steve made sure he was clean and rested his head on Danny's thigh.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“See, no mess.” He grinned up at Danny, watching his head pop up and glared at him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Animal...you absolute neanderthal animal.” Danny groused but the grin on his face and the love tinged lust in his eyes showed he didn't mean it. “Give me...a couple...and I'll return the favour.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve nuzzled Danny's thigh, “You don't have to do that Danno.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I know, I want to.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve grinned, “I thought you said you hate giving head.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny's face flamed, “I did. I did say that. And I did...hate it, I used to. Because all the guys I'd been with were gross and pushy and didn't know enough to just...lay back and enjoy you know? But you, you're different Steve. You...you taste good. Your skin, your cum, everything about it is good with you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve slowly shifted back up the bed to look at his Danno, “Oh yeah?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yeah, now wipe that smug grin off your face before I change my mind.”</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A few hours later Danny and Steve emerged from Steve, no <em>their?</em> bedroom, hand-in-hand and made their way down the stairs towards the kitchen. They'd pulled on a pair of boxers each, just in case. But they were hungry, so food was a priority. Besides, they'd need it to change the sheets now.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You...are an animal you know that?” Danny teased as they reached the kitchen and he opened the fridge. “I have hickeys, <em>hickeys</em> Steven, do you know <em>last</em> time I had a hickey Steven?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve leaned against the counter, grinning at Danny, “No Danny, why don't you tell me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“High school Steven!” He ranted, finding some sausage meat, a couple peppers and onions and pulling them out, “We are not teenagers Steven, I will need to go to work on Monday and look at least <em>partly</em> respectable to the rest of the team and I cannot do that if I look like a horny teenager got ahold of me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve laughed, shaking his head, “You don't. You look like you spent a good weekend getting fucked into the mattress and marked up by your boyfriend.” He moved over where Danny was starting to cut the onions, wrapping his arms carefully around his waist, “And if memory serves, <em>you</em> were the one begging for more and harder every time I bit you or sucked at your neck, so~ you've got no one blame but yourself...Daniel.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny huffed, knowing Steve was right but not entirely willing to admit it. Steve rested is chin on Danny's shoulder careful not to disturb his cutting.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Can I get you anything babe?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny hummed, “Can of tomatoes? The garlic, I forgot to grab it. Mmmm, and pick a pasta.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve purred, kissing the side of Danny's neck gently, “You got it babe.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny shivered at the kiss to his neck and got back to work. He had Steve chop the garlic, 'complaining' the whole time and then added it and the tomatoes to the pan he was working the peppers, onions, and sausage in. He got the sauce covered and the water starting to heat up for the pasta.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“There, we got a few minutes, what should we do now?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve smirked, “I dunno Danno, I can think of a few things.” He winked at his boyfriend, laughing at the exasperated look on his face. “Kidding babe, kidding.” He drew Danny into his arms and kissed him sweetly, “You know, we've been back a month, you've only been to your place a couple times.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny blinked at Steve, “Well yes, I needed to make sure it was in one piece didn't I? And get more clothes?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve grinned, “You did, but...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“But what?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Let me finish Danny.” Steve grinned as Danny grumped, “<em>But</em> what if you didn't have to? What if...you moved out of there and...in here?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny blinked, his jaw dropped open and he made it snap shut. “You...you're asking...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes Danny, move in with me again. I love having you here, I am <em>pretty</em> sure Junior is going be getting his own place or moving in with Tani given how much time he spends there. So, why not? We can convert Junior's room into Charlie's room and the office could easily accommodate a day bed or something for Grace when she visits from college.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny sputtered, “A day bed...in the office. Are you serious right now Steven! I stayed here for how long? Sleeping on the <em>couch</em> with Eddie! And I could've had a bed in the office?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve laughed, he loved it when Danny got all riled up. “Maaaaybe~, but you were here under false pretenses. I had to make you suffer a little bit.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny gasped, swatting Steve on the shoulder, “You animal, you...you horrible, horrible man.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You haven't answered me Danny, will you tell your landlord you don't need the place anymore and come home? Please Danny?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Danny's mouth opened and closed a few times, he looked almost fish like for a moment or two, but a very cute fish. He sighed heavily, shaking his head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Of course I will you schmuck.” He grinned up at Steve, “There's nowhere I'd rather be.” He tugged Steve down for a kiss and didn't stop till the pasta water boiled.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>